Que sera, sera
by JoylessEuphoria
Summary: Whatever will be, will be.
1. Chapter 1

Que sera, sera.

JoylessEuphoria

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"No joke! The girl fell off of the bus, landed on her _butt,_ and then both of her heels popped off and flew in two different directions! It was fucking _hilarious._" Darien started laughing as soon as he finished his sentence. Serena sat there with her jaw dropped, too stunned by his story to laugh.

"Oh my _god…_" Finally giving in to the giggles, she sat back in her seat and let the laughter take over.

It was a hideous day. The blue sky was hidden by a blanket of white clouds and the wind was so fierce and cold that most of the city's inhabitants had opted to stay indoors, cuddled under a blanket in their warm homes. Serena and Darien on the other hand, decided it was a glorious day to go out and have a cup of coffee. Serena was wearing a double breasted navy blue wool coat. The hue of her garment brought out the dark blue tones of her eyes, making them look more blue than usual. Her navy coat hid her ivory colored sweater and long gold and pearl necklace that she had to decided to wear that day. Along with her cozy clothes, she wore a dark brown mini skirt, thick stockings and matching dark brown boots. Darien had scolded her lightly for wearing so little below her coat, but Serena had just ignored him and dragged him into town. Her laughter was the only thing that could be heard above the soft jazz music playing throughout the coffee shop.

"_You_ are such a jerk." She finally replied.

"What!" Darien's dark blue eyes looked up at her in mock-shock.

"I can't believe you laughed at the poor girl!"

"Oh, come on, like you wouldn't have laughed too?"

"Well… Yeah, but still!"

"You make no sense…" Smiling, he took a sip of his own coffee. Sighing, he looked out the window to the gloomy skies.

"I love overcast." he admitted.

Mimicking his actions, Serena looked out the window next to them.

"Me too… It's so peaceful."

Darien shifted in his seat and removed the black jacket he had been wearing, revealing his black turtle neck. Serena loved the way his clothing emphasized the darkness of his hair. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Darien was sometimes. Twisting slightly, he placed his jacket on the back of his chair. Reaching into the pocket of his slacks, he placed his black leather wallet and cell phone on the table top. Needless to say, black was the man's favorite color.

"Getting comfy?" She asked, as she watched him stretch slightly.

"Well, yeah. You go on and on for ages, I'm sure we'll be here a while…" He looked up at her, teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." she said back to him.

"I'm so glad it's finally the weekend. Work was absolute _hell _the past few days."

"Or maybe you're just really lazy?"

"Do you ever _stop??_"

"Nope."

They had known each other for at least four years now, but Darien never stopped teasing her. His taunts were a bit more playful now, compared to how they were when they had first met. Regardless, he still managed to tick Serena off every once in a while.

They stayed in the coffee shop for quite some time, talking about each other's mornings and the events that had passed. Many conversations and two cups of coffee later, they finally decided to leave their haven. Darien gathered his belongings and put on his jacket again while Serena grabbed her purse that clung to the edge of her chair. Walking towards the exit, Darien opened the door for the small blond for he loved watching her blush every time he did small things for her.

_She so damned adorable…_ Darien thought to himself. Sighing, he walked out after her.

They walked side by side until they got to an intersection. The roads were empty, but they obeyed the traffic laws anyway. After about half a minute of waiting for the light to change, Darien was surprised to feel Serena suddenly lean towards him in a hug. Embracing her, he looked down to the mop of golden hair. "What's this for?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"Nothing, I just wanted a hug."

She sighed as she hugged him, feeling safe and warm in his strong arms. She loved the way he smelled of roses and coffee all the time. She could've stayed there forever, but the light changed and signaled them to walk across. Letting go, she began to cross the street. About a second later, Darien followed.

Reaching the sidewalk yet again, they walked aimlessly in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"There they go again"

"Will those two ever give it up?"

"They're practically married."

"Always together."

"Secretly in love…"

Andrew and Serena's four closest friends sat inside The Crown Arcade and watched as Serena and Darien walked down the street. The four girls, Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina had decided to come out of their apartments for some hot cocoa with Andrew at the Arcade when they spotted them from the window seats.

"He won't even admit his feelings for her to_ me_! I'm supposed to be the man's best friend, you know."

"Serena's the same way…" said Rei. "We're always having sleepovers and gossiping like crazy, yet she refuses to admit anything and just changes the subject whenever we bring it up!" She said raising her voice.

"It's true." admitted Lita. "It's like they're both in denial of what they feel for each other."

"I just don't get it." Sighed Mina.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens… Kind of like a really good romance novel." Amy added. The group sighed and looked out the window, yet again.

~~~~~~~~~*

"So where do you want to go today?" Darien finally said, breaking the silence. Serena looked up to him, locking her blue eyes with his. Looking away, she thought about what to say back.

"I have no clue. Anything in particular you want to do?"

"Not really."

Eventually they found themselves at one of their favorite park and sat at a bench that overlooked the lake.

"It's funny how we always end up at the same places. Coffee shop and park."

"Hey, mister. This isn't my fault." Serena said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing." He said back, nudging her lightly with his arm.

"Die."

"What?!" Darien looked back at Serena with a shocked look on his face. Upon seeing his expression, all Serena could do was burst into a fit of giggles.

A few ducks swam by the two and began to quack.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be insulted here."

"Leave the poor duckies alone! It's not their fault you're an… Angry little old man!"

"You're insane."

"You're ugly."

"You're not getting free ice cream anymore."

"JERK."

Both were silent again and just looked out into the distance. Serena snuggled into her coat a little more, just like she did every week that Darien and her visited the beautiful park. They hung out constantly and found themselves at the same park at least once, or twice, a week. Darien rested an arm behind Serena and sighed. _How much longer is this going to last? _Serena thought to herself. _I wish someone would just tell me what the point of all of this is… Is this even going anywhere?_

She found herself thinking about the same thing constantly. _I mean sure, I always have a wonderful time with Darien. Being with him feels so… right. _She looked over at him up at him without him noticing. She took in his bone structure, his strong chaw and defined cheek bones. His strong brow that held so many expressions that she absolutely loved. _I just wish I knew what the point of all of this is. Does he even have the same feelings for me?_

"Is my hair doing something funky?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're staring at me strangely… Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah. Your face."

_____________________________________________________________-

Next chapter will be up soon.

I'll also be attempting to continue my Coffee Shop fic. I love where it's going, but I get writer's block so freakishly much!

Ta ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Que sera, sera.

Chapter 2.

JoylessEuphoria

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She had looked away from him, back to the scenery in front of them.

He looked over at her. She was watching the lake, mesmerized by it's beauty just as he was by hers. Her long gold hair pooled around her shoulders and fell around her she sat on the park bench. Her lids were half closed as she looked to the horizon, thick black lashes covering the blue eyes he loved so much. He wondered what she thought about. He wondered what she was thinking at this exact moment. His eyes traveled down her porcelain skin, her tiny nose, her slightly pouty pink lips. The urge to take her into his arms, hold her, kiss her, was almost unbearable. He almost followed his instincts, thinking _What's the worst that could happen? _His heart raced at the thought, thinking himself a fool for thinking of such things. He had lost his chance with her and he had to accept it. They were doomed, unfortunately, to forever be only friends. Anything more would result in humiliating awkwardness. He sighed, his breath appearing before him. It was getting cold.

Her stomach was doing flip flops. _It's now or never_, she thought. _Who are you kidding, Serena… Almost every day is now or never._ She was constantly attempting to gain some courage and ask Darien for some answers. Every time she got a tiny bit close to opening her mouth, something inside of her told her to shut up. The fear of rejection, the vulnerable position she'd be putting herself in by throwing her emotions out there in such a way, the embarrassment… There was too much at risk. She couldn't just admit her feelings - it was almost impossible. Although, she was pretty sure he already knew about them. He had to be. What kind of moron wouldn't have guessed by now? _He's such an asshole. _

They had become closer friends within the past year. Constantly, the two could be seen around town sipping on cups of coffee, enjoying an ice cream cone, walking the park. On beautiful nights, when the moon shone brightly and every star in the sky could be seen, a handsome young man could be spotted escorting a beautiful young woman through the busy streets of the city to a fancy restaurants of sorts for a quiet dinner. Their times together were precious. Days came and went, but no formalization could be seen. Passerby's assumed one existed, but how little they knew.

Serena slowly became more and more frustrated. Friends would race up to her every now and then and ask her the same thing, "_Are you guys dating yet?_ "

She never knew how to answer that. They were going on small dates, yes… Or were they simply enjoying an afternoon together, as friends? Whenever the question rose, she would just blush slightly and attempt to walk away. It hurt her too much to come up with an answer.

"It's getting chilly… Are you doing okay?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"I think my nose just went into a coma." she said flatly.

A smile crept on to his lips. He loved her dry humor. It was a trait not many held, and very few could perfect. Standing up, he reached a hand out to her.

"Come on, darling. Let's go to my place and watch a movie or something. I'd hate for you to catch a cold." Taking his hand, Serena stood up from the bench causing it to creak a little. Both of them stood there and looked at the lake, one last times. Serena looked up at Darien, locking her blue eyes with his. There used to be times when doing such a thing would intimidate her so much, she wouldn't be able to hold his gaze for more than three seconds. Now, she could drown in the pools of blue forever.

"Yes?" came a raspy whisper. They had been staring at each other for what seemed like years. Darien became somewhat nervous, for he felt like the gorgeous blond had something to say.

"…Nothing. Let's go." Taking a few steps, she turned around and waited for the dark haired man.

"I would, but my apartment is this way..?"

"I hate you."

"You would make a terrible housewife!" came a loud screech.

"Then I guess it's safe to say I wasn't born female..??"

"Must you _always_ point out stupid details…"

A burnt bag of popcorn and a phone call requesting pizza later, the two finally made it on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" asked Serena, while attempting to make herself comfortable on the plushy black leather couch in Darien's apartment. The living room set was placed to strategically face the balcony doors. His view was absolutely amazing, which made their movie nights even more enjoyable.

"Well…" he began. A small chuckle could be heard and finally he looked over at her, slightly embarrassed.

"What."

"Um."

"SPEAK." came her demand.

"I kind of… Don't have any new movies?" He looked at her with a look on his face that made her burst out laughing.

"Are you _serious?_" she asked, after her initial giggles subsided.

"Well…" he began, brushing a hand through his silky jet black hair. "Yeah. We kind of went through them all and we never did stop by the video place to rent any."

"Well, crap."

"Yeah… Sorry?"

"Whatevsies! Let's just find something on tv. Flip through the channels, I'm going to find a blanket."

"Are you cold? I can turn up the heater, if you'd like."

"A blanket will be fine." came her echo from the hallway closet.

She absolutely loved having free range of his apartment. Knowing where everything was gave her a sense of confidence when it came to her… 'thing' with Darien. Reaching the hallway closet, she pulled out their favorite blanket. It was a plushy Bordeaux colored blanket that they had both picked out during a day of shopping. Darien had been lacking a few things here and there around his apartment, and Serena had offered her company throughout his shopping adventure. Both Darien and Serena had absolutely loved how comfortable and warm the blanket was and decided his apartment couldn't go without it. Ever since that day, the two had shared that blanket on cozy afternoons spent on his couch. She hugged the blanket close to her and closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts.

Walking back to the couch, she unfolded the blanket and laid it over Darien first, before snuggling in next to him. He had kept his eyes fixed to the television set, where he was still attempting to find something somewhat entertaining enough for them to watch. Giving up, he turned down the volume and placed the remote control next to him on the couch, laying forgotten next to a pillow.

Placing an arm around her, he sighed. "Serena, you're my absolute favorite."

The simple statement sent her stomach on a roller coaster ride she had not expected on boarding. Blushing slightly, which caused him to smile, she looked up at him.

"W-what..?"

Were they finally going to get somewhere? Was he finally going to talk about…them?

"You are. You're adorable and I love you for it." he replied, looking down at her beautiful face.

_Did he just use the L word?!_

Smiling, she kept looking at him. "You're my favorite too, Darien."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he hugged her a little. Both extremely aware of their proximity, couldn't help but lock their gazes yet again.

"I am?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. He wasn't prepared for her declaration. He loved playing cutesy with her, but he never thought she would reciprocate.

Looking down at her, it felt as though they were suddenly being pulled to one another, their faces getting closer, only inches away.

"Yeah…" Her gaze crept down to his lips, then back up to his blue orbs.

His other hand came up to the side of her neck, feeling the soft silk of her golden locks. His forehead rested on hers, their hair intertwining, their eyelashes nearly brushing.

"Oh."was all the man was able to reply. Their eyes closed, their hearts raced, time stood still. Millions of emotions surged through both of them, both anticipating this moment for what had felt like two lifetimes. Their bodies leaned in closer to each other, attempting to close the gap between them. Serena's hands lifted from the blanket she was clutching and placed them on his chest, sliding them up to the nape of his neck sending shivers down his spine. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, their lips brushed, ever so slightly. Fireworks went off inside of them once flesh touched flesh, both too frozen to move.

He pulled her closer to him, savoring the moment they had been longing for. His arms wrapped around the petite blonde, one hand roamed to the small of her back, the other held her close. Holding her tight, his lips brushed hers yet again and she allowed herself to sigh out loud. She was, after all, in a dream. Her hands traveled from his nape on to his hairline, playing with the locks of black hair. Her body melted closer to his, her breasts pressing on to his chest more than before. The hand that was on the small of her back, began to travel a little further nearing the curve of her hip. Never feeling such a sensation before caused delicious feelings to crawl down her spine.

Their lips kept moving, hands kept roaming, body parts kept pushing into each other.

The doorbell rang and echoed through her ears so loudly, causing her to squint her eyes shut in attempts of making it go away. The magic was gone. The sensations she had felt a mere second ago had poofed into midair, drifting away. The warmth of his body no longer there made her feel cold and empty inside.

After a few moments, the dreaded ringing stopped but her eyes remained closed.

"Serena?" came his worried voice.

His voice sounded so far away.

"Serena." he asked again, after not getting a response the first time.

She stood there, clutching the blanket to her still, and opened her eyes. His face held a look of concern.

"What are you still doing in the hall? The pizza's here, come eat." He walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"I found one of our favorite movies on tv tonight!" came his voice from the living room.

Blinking her daydream away, she sluggishly walked back to the living room. Giving up, she sat down on the couch.


End file.
